At the beginning
by PhantosTheHedgehog
Summary: A b-day gift for my friend Poppu-chan. Happy b-day!


It was night time in the city of Misora and the little witch Hazuki was waiting at home for her friend Yada to show up. You see, Yada invited Hazuki to go with him to a karaoke bar along with Dormei and the others. Hazuki was a little nervous because over the past few weeks, she developed a crush on her child hood friend. She was just very nervous to tell him though. "If only there was a way to tell him." Hazuki thought to herself.

The door bell rang breaking Hazuki's train of thought. She answered it and there was her friend, Yada, looking as handsome as ever.

Yada: Hey Hazuki. You ready to go?

Hazuki: Yeah. Just let me grab my coat.

Hazuki grabbed her orange coat and walked out the door, closing it and walking with Yada. The two walked out thru the light lit city, the moon beaming down. Hazuki kept glancing at Yada and blushing every time she did. After a few minutes they arrived at the karaoke bar. They arrived just in time to hear Aiko and her girlfriend Momoko do a song they sung together. They both sang "My heart will go on" together and Momoko was awarded with a kiss on the lips from Aiko when the song ended.

After a few more songs, the final one was a duet with both Hazuki and Yada. "I can't." Hazuki said. "Hazuki, it'll be alright. I'll be there." said Yada. Hazuki blushed and stood up with him. They got up on stage and a song started. Hazuki started singing.

Hazuki: **We were strangers,**

**Starting out on a journey,**

**Never dreaming what we have to go thru,**

**No here we are, and I'm suddenly standing,**

**At the beginning with you.**

Hazuki blushed a little bit and Yada did the same. He started singing also.

Yada: _No one told me, I was going to find you._

_Unexpected, what you did to my heart._

Both: **_When I lost hope, you where there to remind me,_**

**_This is the start!_**

**_And life is a road and I wanna keep going,_**

**_Love is a river I wanna keep flowing,_**

**_Life is a road, now and forever, wonderful journey!_**

**_I'll be there when the world stops turning,_**

**_I'll be there when the storm is thru,_**

**_In the end I wanna be standing at the beginning with you!_**

Hazuki's face lit up as well as Yada's. Their friends cheered them on.

Hazuki:** We were strangers, on a crazy adventure.**

Yada: _Never dreaming, how our dreams would come true._

Both: **_Now here we stand, unafraid of the future._**

**_At the beginning with you!_**

**_And life is a road and I wanna keep going,_**

**_Love is a river I wanna keep flowing,_**

**_Life is a road, now and forever, wonderful journey!_**

**_I'll be there when the world stops turning,_**

**_I'll be there when the storm is thru,_**

**_In the end I wanna be standing at the beginning with you!_**

The two stared into each others eyes and grinned at each other.

Both: **_I knew there was somebody somewhere,_**

**_Like me, alone in the dark._**

**_Now I know my dream will live on,_**

**_I've been waiting so long,_**

**_Nothing's gonna tear us apart!_**

**_And life is a road and I wanna keep going,_**

**_Love is a river I wanna keep flowing,_**

**_Life is a road, now and forever, wonderful journey!_**

**_I'll be there when the world stops turning,_**

**_I'll be there when the storm is thru,_**

**_In the end I wanna be standing at the beginning with you!_**

They both took each other's hand and continued to stare at each other.

Both: **_Life is a road and I wanna keep going,_**

**_Love is a river I wanna keep going on,_**

Hazuki: **Starting out on a journey.**

Both: **_Life is a road and I wanna keep going,_**

**_Love is a river I wanna keep flowing,_**

**_In the end I wanna be standing,_**

**_At the beginning, with you._**

As the song faded out, Hauzki and Yada closed their eyes, and kissed passionately on the lips, their friends applauding for them. Hazuki and Yada could feel this was the start of something new.

* * *

**This is a birthday gift for my good friend Poppu-chan. Happy B-day Poppu-chan! ^_^**


End file.
